She's Strong
by Bimn1234
Summary: When Olivia is taken from the precinct by one of the worst perps yet, what happens when they can't find her? Will she ever show up? Will they ever find her? Is she even still out there? All the answers are here, and more to come. EO
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the charactars on SVU, Dick Wolf does, so thank him for giving the world meaning

Summary: this story takes place season 8... NO DANI. When Olivia is kidnapped and doesn't return...or does she? but first here is the back story :) EO EO EO EO EO

Chapter 1

September 22, 2004

The day of the kidnap:

"I don't like the way he's looking at her captain" Elliot said as him and his Captain watched the interrogation from the other side of the glass.

"She knows what she's doing" Cragen reassuringly spoke as he watched Olivia.

On the other side of the window:

Olivia paced around the small interrogation room waiting to see if he would break the silence. He didn't which led her to further more continue the questions. She kept pacing until he found herself right across the table from their perp, Brooks. She stared into his deep, cold green eyes with disgust.

"57 women" she sternly spoke. she watched as his face showed no emotion.

"What about em?" He responded playing dumb. He knew exactly what she was talking about, but it was more fun to see how pissed he could make her. she took a deep breath, trying not to fall into his stupid trap. She didn't have time for his games.

"You held 57 women captive...selling them as sex slaves, beating them, and leaving some for dead"

She watched again to see if his face did. His thin lips curved into a small smirk as his jade eyes scanned her face. He leaned closer to her so they were face to face.

"You wanna make it 58?" he intimidatingly answered. He licked his lips and sat back down fully on the metal chair, never breaking his stare. She showed no emotion to his threat, she just coldly stared at him.

Watching the interrogation:

"That was a threat! Captain let me go in there!" Elliot demanded. He still kept his gaze on the perp, making sure he wasn't planning on trying anything with his love. He never admitted to Olivia his real emotions about her, but times like this he wish she knew. Knew how much it tore him up inside to even see another man look at her. He needed her to know, but not now.

"Elliot, you have to trust her. She's getting somewhere" Cragen spoke, but wanted to take it back right after he said it.

"I trust Liv more than ANYONE here!" Elliot defended. He looked back at Cragen find his eyes with sorrow knowing how much he loves her.

"Than start acting like it Elliot" he calmly said as he and Elliot studied each others expressions. Cragen was like a father figure to Olivia, and needed to make sure that he knew Elliot was good for her. Elliot and Olivia have always had a connection, thats the whole reason Cragen put them as partners. Cragen hoped and prayed they would end up together. just then there was a loud "CRASH"

Elliot and Cragen turned their attention to the room and saw a struggling Olivia, while the Brooks attempted to reach for her gun. He succeeded and by the time Elliot and Cragen opened the door, weapons drawn he had Olivia at gunpoint.

Elliot wouldve shot him dead, then and there, but he couldn't risk Liv getting shot as well. His eyes rapidly looked back and fourth to Olivia fading consciousness and Brooks finger on the trigger of the gun.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN BROOKS!" Elliot demanded, pointing the gun at their perp. Brooks gripped the glock in his hand firmly and shot a cold smile at Elliot. He glared at Olivia and noticed she was about passed out. He had slugged her right before retrieving her weapon, he guessed thats why she was going in and out of consciousness. He smiled at her lifeless form and turned his attention back to Elliot and Cragen still pointing their weapons at him.

"One move, and she's done for" Brooks threatened as he wiggled the gun in his hand, representing that he'd shoot Olivia. Elliot attempted to get closer, that is until Brooks started talking again.

"you know, she could make us a lot of money" he stared back down at Olivia, as he caressed her cheek with the barrel of her gun. "I really think you should lea-" *BANG* *BANG* Elliot and Cragen dropped to the floor. Elliot gripping his chest and Cragen holding onto his thigh. Brooks shot them mid sentence. He laughed as he took lifeless Olivia in his arms and threw her over his shoulder like a rag doll. He ran out of the interrogation room with Olivia on his right shoulder and her gun in his left hand.

"What the hell was that!?" exclaimed Munch to Fin after hearing the gunshots.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyy! I couldn't keep myself from writing another chapter! So here it is!

All characters are owned by Dick Wolf, not me

 **Chapter 2**

 _September 22, 2004_

"you know, she could make us a lot of money" he stared back down at Olivia, as he caressed her cheek with the barrel of her gun. "I really think you should lea-" *BANG* *BANG* Elliot and Cragen dropped to the floor. Elliot gripping his chest and Cragen holding onto his thigh. Brooks shot them mid sentence. He laughed as he took lifeless Olivia in his arms and threw her over his shoulder like a rag doll. He ran out of the interrogation room with Olivia on his right shoulder and her gun in his left hand.

"What the hell was that!?" exclaimed Munch to Fin after hearing the gunshots.

Fin and Munch both stared at each other in confusion, wondering where the rest of the squad was. They realized they were interrogating and ran towards the rooms. They were racing down the stairs and drew there weapons. They were halfway down the stairs when they saw one of there perps running to the double doors with Olivia over his shoulder. They both started yelling.

"STOP!" They both yelled over and over again chasing after the man. Brooks ignored there requests and shot at them while he was running. Fin and Munch both dove behind the desks and sat up on there knees, trying to aim and shoot at Brooks as he was running. Munch fired at him but only hit a stack of papers in Brooks path. Fin on the other hand fired and watched it enter flesh. Unfortunately it didn't hit Brooks...It his Olivia in her shoulder. He cursed to himself and didn't want to risk hitting Olivia again. He made a judgement call and ran right after him out the double doors. He chased them all the way out the precinct doors with Munch racing behind him. A large, rusty, dark red van was waiting right outside the doors with the doors open. Brooks threw Olivia in the back and got in and slid the doors shut as fast as possible yelling "DRIVE! DRIVE!" Before they new it the van was ravin down the street. Munch and Fin shot at the van 3 times each, but dint slow it down. Fins heart was racing, he took out his radio and called for backup and tried to get the license plate number.

"We need backup at the 1-6 Precinct, Manhattan SVU! We have an abduction of an officer! The perpetrator and detective our in an old 2 door,rusty, dark red van! the license plate number is 6H48-" he couldn't read the last digits, but it would have to do. "All units respond! NOW!" He and Munch stood there, right where she had been thrown into the van, and gone in seconds. They both made a realization that Elliot and Cragen hadn't been with them Where were they? Munch turned around and ran right back to the squad room, not having time for the elevator he ran up the stairs to where there floor was. Fin dashed behind and they both ran towards interrogation room 2. They ran into the room looking into the through the window and didn't see them. Fin peered around the corner and heard elliot grown.

"OH MY GOD, JOHN CALL A BUS!" Fin yelled running toward a struggling Elliot and an unconscious Captain. He felt for a pulse on Cragen and could feel a faint beating pattern.

"WE GOT A PULSE! ELLIOT YOURE GONNA BE OKAY MAN, STAY WITH US" Fin tried to reassure him as he added pressure to the bullet hole. Elliot was going in and out of consciousness, he was losing a lot of blood.

"WHERES THE GOD DAMN BUS!?" Fin yelled even louder noticing that both bullet victims were unconsciousness.

"THEYRE ON THERE WAY UP! KEEP THEM STABLE" Munch screamed as he ran back to the scene in the interrogation room.

Elliot was slightly stirring around and mumbled "i-is she o-o-okay..." Just as elliot finished his question his head fell back down still and the paramedics arrived with the stretchers. Fin realizing Elliots question, stared blank at the wall as he stood up and backed up for the paramedics to take over. He stared in awe, remembering he had shot Olivia. He didn't mean too, but he did. all these thoughts were running through his mind. "what if she's dead because of me? If she doesn't get the proper care than she could die. Did I kill Olivia? Why didn't i chase after the van!? I could've done something! Damn it Fin! She's gone and you didn't stop the sicko from taking your co-worker, friend... sister like woman." All these questions and statement raced through his mind as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her man. Come on, lets go" Munch sternly said as he tried to lead Fin out of the room, and his gaze.

 _December 24, 2004_

The squad room was quite ever since Olivia was taken. Elliot and Cragen were both back to work soon, with the motivation of finding Olivia, but it was the day before Christmas and she was no where to be found. No signs. No leads. Nothing. It had been as if there was no case to begin with. No one was ever the same after that day. They all blamed themselves. Elliot blamed himself for not taking his eyes off the interrogation scene, as well as Cragen. Munch blamed himself for not taking charge after Fin froze and stopped shooting. He was so close but he didn't save her. Fin blamed himself because 1. he stopped shooting 2. he stopped shooting because he shot her. They all had there reasons, and were all never the same.

They never gave up, but it was hard for them to keep working on a case that had no information. Olivia would always decorate the squad room with decorations because she never had a family to do that kind of stuff with. It was the closest thing she had to a family, and it was enough for her. Without her, their family was incomplete. No Olivia, meant no decorations. They refused to decorate without her, except for a small tree dedicated to her. It had ornaments of her favorite things and a lot of pictures of her and the rest of the squad with her on it. They sat the small tree on her desk. It was better than looking at her empty desk everyday, and mourning her more and more.

 _December 25, 2004_

Elliot, Captain, Fin, Huang and Melinda sat around Olivia's desk and telling funny stories to lighten the mood. They all laughed at Melindas story of getting lunch with Olivia and at a super fancy restaurant and Olivia biting into a plastic apple that was for show. The more stories they told, the more they laughed, the more they missed her. They all had no where else to be or or wanted to be. Christmas day, with the closest family they had and talking about there lost family member. As they were laughing and Huang even snorting, they noticed someone else's presence in the room...

 **Next Chapter coming VERY, VERY, VERY, SOON! Reviews would be great :D Thank you for reading! STAY TUNED FOR WHATS NEXT TO COME!**


	3. Chapter 3

Without further a do, I give you Chapter 3

Warning: This chapter is a little hard to read and hard for me to right!

I do NOT own the characters from SVU, Dick Wolf does, but you probably knew that.

 **BTW this story is no longer going to be season 8! Im just going to see where it goes. :)**

 _December 25, 2004_

Elliot, Captain, Fin, Huang and Melinda sat around Olivia's desk and telling funny stories to lighten the mood. They all laughed at Melindas story of getting lunch with Olivia and at a super fancy restaurant and Olivia biting into a plastic apple that was for show. The more stories they told, the more they laughed, the more they missed her. They all had no where else to be or or wanted to be. Christmas day, with the closest family they had and talking about there lost family member. As they were laughing and Huang even snorting, they noticed someone else's presence in the room...

Elliot stood from his desk to see who was interrupting there squad family time.

"Can I help you?" asked Elliot to the young, pimply teenage boy with an envelope and bored look on his face.

"Yeah. I have mail for you" the depressed teenage delivery boy said as he handed Elliot an envelope addressed "Happy Holidays" Elliot excepted the envelope and nodded at the boy, signing a thank you.

"Have a happy ho-ho-holdiays" responded the mail boy. You could clearly tell he didn't want to be working on Christmas Day. Or working at all. Elliot returned to his seat and threw the envelope on his desk, and propped his feet back up. The rest of the squad looked at him blankly.

Cragen broke the silence "Aren't you gonna open it Elliot?" Elliot looked back down at the card and rolled his eyes.

"Its just another christmas card,like all the other ones." he said as he picked up the card and waved it around.

"Maybe this one is worthy of making fun of" Melinda playfully responded as she snatched the card from Elliots hand. Fin and Munch looked at each other and laughed at Melindas remark. Cragen, Munch, Fin, Huang and Elliot resumed there conversation they had before the delivery boy interrupted. Melinda used her nail to cut the envelope open and then took out the card.

"OH MY GOD!" Melinda screamed as she stared at the picture and note on he card in awe. She started crying uncontrollably.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" The rest of the squad all said, almost in unison as they shot up from there chairs. Melinda couldn't respond, she simply covered her mouth with her hand as she sobbed, and gave the card to them. The card wasn't a card, it was a picture. A graphic picture. It was the first time they'd seen Olivia since her abduction. The picture was Olivia stripped of her clothes, tied to a bed, wearing a christmas hat while screaming. Another man was there. correction. 2 other men were there, except they had Christmas stockings over there heads, with holes cut out of them. They were on top of her as she screamed. All five men cursed and had tears in there eyes. They flipped the picture over to read the writing on the back. it read:

"She's our best seller :) Holidays are always the best profit."

They all had so many emotions! Happy that she was alive, upset because of what they were seeing and PISSSSSEEEDDDD that they let this happen, and that this son of a bitch took her.

"WE NEED TO RUN THIS FOR PRINTS" Cragen said holding up the note.

"Im on it cap" Munch sniffled as he snatched the gruesome card and practically ran out the double doors. Elliot just stood there in silence as he was filling up with rage. He clenched his hands together into fists until his knuckles turned white. He then let it all out.

"THAT SICK FUCK! HE HAS HER! AND HES USING HER! I SWEAR IM GONNA KILL EM!" Elliot yelled as he paced around the desks.

15 minutes later:

*Ring Ring* Cragens phone buzzed and saw it was Munches caller I.D. and within a millisecond, opened the phone and asked

"prints?"

Munch sighed and Cragen heard a sniffle on the other end. Then Munch responded.

"Nothing cap. he used gloves" That was it, Cragen had enough. He slapped the phone shut and started to pace around like Elliot and silently got his thoughts together. Elliot leaned on the wall next to Cragens office and hesitated his next question.

"Anything?" Cragen glared at Elliot, than to the concerned faces of Huang and Fin comforting Melinda, He sighed and replied.

"We got nothing..."

 _July 18, 2006_

"What do we got?" Elliot said as he walked up to the crime scene. He asked Fin, his partner for this month. He switched back and fourth from being partners with Munch and Fin every other refused to accept a new partner that wasn't Olivia. The scene took place in an alley on the corner of 6th.

"Jane Doe found in the back of this van. Beaten, raped, and left to die. Warner says she's been here for about 3 days" Fin explained wile looking through the open doors into the inside of the van.

"Well ask around the city to see if anyone can I.D. her" Fin further explained to Elliot as he started taking off his gloves, pulling them off one finger at a time. Elliot started to look around the van to see if there was any further evidence. Munch walked up to them and peered inside the van, noticing Elliot was checking for evidence.

"Hey Sherlock, there's nothing in there. No hair, no blood. The van was scrubbed clean." Munch whittingly said with a straight face. Elliot ignored his statement and continued looking around, inside the van. There had to be something. Elliot looked around the passengers seat and drivers seat for about 30 minutes as Munch and Fin, impatiently waited outside.

"Come on man! Were leaving now, with or without you" Fin said as munch closed the van door, leaving Elliot inside. Munch laughed at himself wondering if Elliot could get out. His gaze went over the the back doors of the van and his laughing immediately stopped. Fin was walking away towards the squad car.

"Fin! You've gotta see this!" Munch monotony said, trying to keep calm. Fin continued walking and rolled his eyes.

"Man I don't got time to see Stabler locked inside a van!" He said grabbing the handle of the car door.

"NOW!" Munch yelled and Fin could tell something was serious. He walked back to Munch to only be faced with the horrific memory that took place almost 2 years ago.

"Oh my God!"

"I told you!"

Munch and Fin were both taken aback by the back opening doors of the van. Yeah, it was rusty like any other killer van, nut this one had 6 indents of bullet hole marks, clearly made in the doors.

"This is the van!" Fin said still in awe, staring at the kneeled down to a squatting position.

"No license plate, this guy knew what he was doing"He said retrieving his standing position.

"This guy also had Liv... or has" Fin's gaze was interrupted by Elliots banging on the back doors from the inside,

"I got something!" He yelled while banging his fist on the doors. Munch and Fin looked at each other and quickly threw open the back door. Had they got a lead? Were they going to find her? They opened the door and met Elliots gaze at the stain underneath the mat the perfectly matched the color of the flooring. Underneath was a dried up brown color that was once bright red.

"Someone else was here a pretty long time ago" Elliot said as he placed the mat back down and started taking off his gloves. He noticed that Fin and Munch for speechless and still staring at the flooring of the van. He nudged them with his elbow while taking off his gloves and proudly responded

"Looks like Sherlock is pretty damn good at what he does huh?" saying his statement full of pride. When they didn't respond he looked at them now concerned and added

"You guys look like you've never seen dry blood before" He said trying to wave his hand in front of there faces. Munch looked at Fin trying to figure out if they should tell him. Fin nodded and Munch took a deep breath and had to get this over with.

"Elliot... this is the van Liv was taken in...and by the looks of how long that blood has been in there..well... I'm probably guessing thats her blood..." he softly spoke to try and keep Elliot calm. Elliot clenched his fists and blurted it

"EVERY TIME WE GET CLOSE! WE GET EVEN FARTHER! I CANT TAKE IT! I MISS HER! I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART AND SHE DOESNT EVEN KNOW! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" He yelled while pacing around the alley opening. He had to get his frustration out. He punched the brick wall and didn't show any pain. It was like he was made of steal. Fin and Munch hurtfully watched him. They missed her too,but there hearts broke for Elliot. Fin walked to Elliot now leaning on the wall with his forearms and forehead resting on the wall. He put a hand on Elliots shoulder.

"Trust me man, she knows." He reassured Elliot. Elliot now sobbing, but trying not to show it, questioned

"Where did they take her man? she should be with me... not with some sick bastards" he quietly said, trying to calm his rage. Munch and Fin looked at each other sympathetically. Elliot never was... or will be the same.

 **Thank you for reading! The next chapter is coming soon, and reveals** **ALL** **of our questions! PLEASE REVIEW! FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**All rights to Dick Wolf**

PLEASE REVIEW! :D enjoy!

 _March 3, 2007_

"Changes are being made Elliot, whether you like them or not!" Cragen explained to frustrated detective as he was looking through files.

"But cap, we can't lose hope! Are you giving up?I thought you would treat someone who's like a daughter to you better than this!" He snapped back. As Cragen was walking away he stopped at Elliots remark and turned around and looked into Elliots almost interrogating face. He slowly stepped closer with rage building up inside.

"Detetive, don't you ever speak to me like that! Ive never lost hope! but for now, we HAVE to pair you with someone new! Do you know how tired Fin and Munch are from switching cases back and fourth to keep YOU happy!?" He spoke, his voice growing louder with every word he said. He came face to face with Elliot, then snapped out of his rant. He stood up straight and adjusted his tie. Elliot stood there, not about to lose his cool. He couldn't afford to lose it after his blow outs over the years. Liv always calmed him down...she was the only one that could. Elliot thought for a moment about his next question.

"I don't need a partner...cant I fly solo? I do a lot already"Cragen looked t him than to the floor, thinking of a logical reason to object, but he couldn't think of one. Elliot wouldn't get mad at his partner. He wouldn't mope around this new detective. He's already great at his job...WHAT THE HELL.

"Alright Stabler, prove to me you can work alone and maybe it'll stay like that." Cragen said in a low voice than started to walk away.

"Stay like that until Liv comes back you mean." Cragen stopped again but didn't want to push the detective even further off the deep end. He sighed than shut his office door.

 _June 4, 2007_

"He had brown eyes...um he was white...*sniffle* he..he.. he had a really long mustache.." explained the mid teen girl that was sitting at Elliots desk. He was trying to get her to talk more about her rapist.

"Good. Can you tell me what he was wearing?" he softly asked her. Times like this he really wished Olivia was here. She was so good at this kind of stuff. Dealing with the victims and getting answers.

"He was wearing a black sweatshirt... and jeans."She answered. Elliot thought to himself " _Great that narrows it down to half of Manhattan mens wardrobe."_ He started to speak again "How bout his heigh-"

"This is Special Victims Unit right?" interrupted an old postal worker. Elliot looked at Fin to take care of the interruption. Fin nodded and grabbed the package. Cragen stepped out of his office to who the package was for.

"Who's is for?" he asked as he walked up to Fin and the random pack.

"It just says **SQUAD** on the front" They both exchanged a confused glance and went into Cragens office. He got out some scissors in the second drawer of his desk and began to cut the package open. Munch walked into the office in the process.

"Common guys, Christmas is 6 months away" He laughed to himself as he calmly walked to the desk with his hands in his pockets. Cragen opened the package and pulled out pieces of fabric. Fin observed the ripped articles and looked up at captain, very confused.

"What is this? there a note?" He said as he studied the worn lace. Cragen looked at the bottom of the mail and saw a note. He opened it up while Fin was still looking at the dirty pieces. the note read:

" _These were getting old. She looks better without them anyway :)"_

He thought for a moment and made the connection. As soon has he made the realization he trapped the articles from Fins hands and and looked at them. Munch and Fin stood there really confused.

"Um... Cap wha-"

"Its hers! Olivias! They used present tense on the last sentence. She's still out there dammit!" Cragen said while observing the undergarments. Munch took the card and read it while Fin looked over his shoulder. They were all studying the contents of the mail with tearful and pissed looks on their faces. They were soon interrupted by another figure at the door.

"What going on?" Elliot said as he walked into the office room. looking around at his colleagues faces. They all looked around at each other waiting for someone to explain.

 _November 1, 2008_

Phones were ringing off the hook, and the squad was focussed on a particularly disturbing case. Elliot was doing better working alone and Munch and Fin definitely lost the bags that were under there eyes. They never found finger prints on the package. it was a cold case. The squad room was crazy, everyone was talking at once. Cragen said he was coming in late.

"Special Victims Unit how may I help you?" Elliot said as he answered his phone.

"B as in Boy?" Munch asked a foreign woman on the other end of the call.

"I need you to get the warrant for that ASAP" Fin said hanging up the phone.

It was so loud. Everyone was trying to focus and get there work done in that zoo. Perps were being escorted in and out of the interrogation rooms. Victims were talking with detectives. Witnesses were giving statements. It was as if all hell at broken out. Cragen walked into his hectic squad room and looked around in disbelief at how unorganized it had got.

"Hello?" he asked but it was too loud for anyone to hear him. He asked once more even louder, but know one would listen to him.

"EVERYONE QUITE!" He yelled as everyone stopped talking at once.

"Carson! take them into room 3!" he said pointing at a group of people. he repeated the process until he got everyone separated and organized. Once the room only consisted of the 3 detectives and Huang trustingly started to yell at them.

"I SHOW UP 1 HOUR LATE, AND THIS PLACE IS AREADY A HELL WHOLE!?" They looked at each other silently and waited for him to continue. It was as if they were a bad class getting lectured by their teacher. They were huddled into a messy circle as he continued to explain. He stopped as soon as he heard someone else in the room. They all turned around to face the double doors and stared at the woman standing there.

"I actually made it" She said whispered with tears in her eyes...

 **CLIFF HANGER AF! AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, YES, YES IT IS :D...OR IS IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! XOXOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! so here is the chapter that you have been waiting for. This is going to be the last chapter of this story. I really don't like how I wrote it and I have a million ideas running through my head! There will be a new story coming soon and trust me its a good one! Stay tuned! In the mean time enjoy the last chapter!**

 **All rights to Dick Wolf**

 _They all turned around to face the double doors and stared at the woman standing there._

 _"I actually made it" She whispered with tears in her eyes..._

They were all greatly confused as they stared at the woman. She had long brunette hair that fell to her mid back, a worn out cocktail dress that was basically a few pieces of material stitched together and she was obviously trying to hide herself behind her hands. She had bruises all over her body, from head to toe. Not to mention the burn marks that were imprinted deep into her skin. Who is this women!? They studied her for a long time until craven began to walk up to her.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" he asked her as he studied her movements while slowly approaching her. She was looking around the room as if she had been there before. Her eyes fell upon every item in the room until they finally reached a certain desk. The woman slowly approached the desk, taking her time with all the injuries. When she reached the desk she ran her fingers along the edges of it and let her tears fall onto the table top. Elliot was deeply concerned and noticed the woman having trouble focusing.

'who is this lady? she needs medical assistance.' Elliot thought to himslef

When he reached the desk, he noticed it wasn't just any desk she was crying over. It was Olivias desk. 'Oh my God. No. it can't be' his mind was racing with thoughts. He was questioning his sanity for thinking these thoughts. Once she held her head up and elliots sparkling blue eyes met her bloodshot brown eyes, he knew. Those weren't just any eyes. They were the beautiful, deep, mysterious eyes that belonged to his partner.

"Olivia" he hesitantly asked as he stepped closer to her, never breaking eye contact. She was shaking and wasn't stable.

"El" she simply responded. That was all he needed. He ran up to her and pulled her into his strong embrace. She cried into his shoulder as she hugged him back. Huang stood there confused, as if he was a deer in the headlights. Munch and Fin were crying taking it all in. And Cragen... stood there and watched the infinite hug with tears streaming down his face. Olivia turned her head and all there eyes made contact with hers and they finally processed that this was real.

"Oh my God Olivia!" Munch broke the silence while running up to the pair, still hugging. He pulled Olivia from Elliot and looked at her. her face. her clothes. her cuts. her burns. her.

"Livvie, what the hell did they do to you!?" he said as he held her hand and sat her down in her chair that she spent 5 years of her life sitting in every day. They all gathered around the desk to watch the strong detective they all knew, break down. She looked so different. Her hair was much longer, her olive skin was drained of its natural taness, her clothed were in shambles reviling her under garments, Her skin was now covered in bruises, burns, cuts and marks everywhere,and she was about 30 lbs. thinner. She sat there in Elliots embrace and refused to look at her squad,friends, family look at her like this. Don finally processed it all and found words.

"Honey, you gotta look at us. tell us what happened." he spoke as he crouched down to meet her hidden eyes. She nodded and took her head out of her lap and made eye contact wight he lamp. It was easier than staring back at all of there saddend faces.

"I um.. *sniff* I was sold back and fourth as uh... a uh.. se-sex slave" she uttered out as the tears kept streaming down her face. she broke her gaze at the lamp to see their reactions. They all looked so upset and steamy eyed. They stared at her arms and legs and all of her visible scars. she protectively started to rub her arms to sooth herself while she continued.

"when I uh... didn't be-behave they um... they... they tortured me. beat me...raped me... hit me. told me I-I- I meant nothing." at this point she was sobbing out the words and trying to get them out as best as she could.

"Liv..honey...you're worth more to us than anyone could ever compare." Elliot spoke as he looked into her glossy eyes. Fin stepped closer to speak up for the first time. He held her hand and looked her in the eye.

"Yeah Liv, this place fell apart without you. You're everyones favorite" this statement made her smile.

"We never quit looking for you... ever! Especially our partner over there" he said gesturing towards Elliot. she smiled trying to hold back her flooding tears and questioned.

"Never?"

"Never." he said as he pulled her into another giant squeeze. he pulled her back a tad to look into her eyes.

"you know what else I never stopped doing?" he asked looking for her response,

"what?" she said sniffling and looking at him curiously.

"Loving you. I loved you Liv. I still do. And I always will."

Olivia stayed frozen and couldn't stop the tears from flowing out go her eyes this time. She rested her forehead on his and sniffled.

"Even through the shitiest time in my life... In never stopped loving you El. And i never will *sniffles* I love you El." she said as she placed both her hands on his cheeks and they touched noses.

The entire squad was in tears and taking in all the love that was in the room. Huang layer his had on Olivia's back for comfort and Don looked at the two detectives.

"Liv. I know this is the last thing you want to do right know but we need to get you to a hospital now. On the way there I'm gonna have to take your statement." he softly spoke as he looked back at her. she turned her head away from Elliots and looked at him and aged at the squad. she breathed heavily and looked down at her now asking hands. she looked into Dons eyes and nodded as she tried to stand up. Elliot layed a hand on her back and noticed her flinch. He quickly removed hand and didn't know how to help her out without touching her where she had been hit..which was almost everywhere. He wished that he could just scoop her up and hold her to him, but she was too fragile. They held her elbows and slowly walked her out and assisted her to the car.

When they closed the car door Eliot walked to Huang and spoke.

"You think she'll ever be back to normal?" he said worrisome. Huag sighed and looked gazed at Olivia in the back seet staring into space.

"She's spent the last 4 years in hell... you know how you droop a vase and glue in back together? All the pieces together but its till not the same..its not a whole. She's never going to be the original, but she's the strongest person I know. she cooperated. She found her way back here. I think that with time, she'll get there." He spoke as he pated Elliot on the shoulder. Elliot took Huangs words into thought and got into the car. He looked into the rear view mirror and his eyes met the big brown ones staring back at him. They never broke contact.

"You blinked" Olivia said as she smiled and looked out the window of the back seat. Elliot smiled to himself and thought. 'the pieces are already gluing themselves back together'

 _The End_

 **Reviews are always helpful :D the next story will be much longer, and wayyy better! Stay tuned for when I start that!**


End file.
